


Under the Gun

by campnowhere



Series: Behind the Eight Ball: The Detective Danvers Series [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Detective Danvers, F/F, Fluff, and a little bit of hotness, detective vasquez, total fluffiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campnowhere/pseuds/campnowhere
Summary: A glimpse into the real life of Cat Grant and her newfound lover, Detective Kara Danvers. The cohabitation has begun and more family has been introduced.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot (for now) glimpse into what lifemay be like after fate has brought the two women together. There may be more in the future. It will make more sense if you read the original, but can be (hopefully) enjoyed, at least a little, on it's own.

It’s still dark outside when her eyes blink open. Stretching languidly in place, she reaches to the bedside table to take a quick look at her phone and sighs happily. She still has several hours before it’s time to get up and get Carter ready for his weekend trip. Cat turns, slips her arms around the warm body next to her, snuggles close to Kara’s back and relishes in her reliable warmth. The room is chilly from Kara’s tendency to leave the balcony doors open on the nights when some emergency keeps her away from home until after Cat’s long gone to bed, but Cat doesn’t mind. It just makes sleeping in the arms of her own personal furnace more comfortable.

She tries to go back to sleep, she really does. Cat knows from waking several hours ago alone that Kara had a late night and she should let her get her sleep. But she can’t help but place her lips against the smooth skin on the back of her neck and Cat sends out a silent thank you for her girlfriend’s need to wear as little as possible to bed. She has a new appreciation for tank tops in every sense of the word. When Kara moved in, Cat had the opportunity to pick her favorite out of the young woman’s worn collection and she promptly sent her assistant out on a mission to find at least a dozen of the soft, black, skin-tight racerback tanks that Kara slips on almost every night along with her baggy boxers. 

She lets out a long breath and rubs the tip of her nose along that same smooth skin, smiling when Kara slowly turns in her arms and blinks open sleepy blue eyes. “Hello there, Detective,” Cat murmurs playfully, then yelps lightly when she’s tugged into place on top of Kara like she weighs nothing.

“Mmm, that’s better,” Kara says, running her hands underneath the soft shirt covering Cat’s upper half. She scratches her nails down the strong muscles of her back, pulling a low moan from Cat’ lips and causing her legs to fall to Kara’s sides, straddling her, pushing herself up with her hands on Kara’s firm stomach. Kara continues her firm strokes, around her sides, up and down her thighs and when she sees Cat take her bottom lip in between her teeth to stifle another moan, she sits up and pulls that enticing mouth to her own. 

They fight for control of the languid kiss, but when Kara slides her hands back underneath her shirt again to rub both thumbs firmly over the peaks of her breasts, Cat breaks away gasping and buries her hands deep in Kara’s long hair. “Need help getting back to sleep, baby?” Kara whispers playfully, as she places biting kisses down the side of Cat’s neck.  
“Yesss,” she hisses at Kara’s teasing. “I can’t seem to relax, Detective. Think you can help?” she asks, her hips already rocking against her flat stomach.

“Oh, I’m definitely the woman for the job, Miss Grant,” Kara says with a grin, right before she reaches to strip off the other woman’s shirt. She flips them easily and settles in between Cat’s thighs, moaning low when those legs wrap tightly around her waist.

“My hero,” Cat says breathlessly, right before her mouth is otherwise occupied once again.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Later that morning, Cat stifles a yawn behind her hand as she waits for her second cup of coffee to brew. She turns and leans her hip against the counter and looks over to the kitchen table where Carter is inhaling his breakfast and Kara is staring at her with an evil grin. Cat narrows her eyes at her lover, especially when Kara pantomimes a wide yawn before digging back into her plate of eggs and toast, her playful gaze never straying. Cat rolls her eyes and grabs her fresh cup before making her way back to the table. 

“You tired, Mom?” Carter asks innocently enough as he reaches for another piece of toast. Kara lets out a faint snort and Cat glares.

“I’m fine, honey. I guess I’m just exhausted from the week,” she replies as she reaches out and pushes some wayward curls off his forehead. “Maybe after your dad picks you up, I should try one of those power naps that your Aunt Alex is always raving about.” She makes the mistake of glancing at Kara once again, who is now waggling her eyebrows with that same goofy grin. God, she’s in love with a child.

“Good idea, Mom. No work this weekend, right?” he asks and she smiles. Her sweet boy is always looking out for her.

“Nope. No work, darling. Promise,” she says as she gets up but not before leaning down to kiss the top of his head.

“You either, right Kara?” Carter asks, snagging the last half piece of toast right from under Kara’s fingertips. Kara glares. Cat swears she will be doubling her grocery order with the way he’s begun packing it in. 

“No, I’m not on call this weekend, bud,” Kara finally says, settling on grabbing the leftover eggs and bacon that Cat left behind on her plate. 

“Good. You guys need to relax. You both work too much,” Carter says nonchalantly as he downs the last of his orange juice. He’s up out of his chair and down the hall to his bedroom as they stare at each other with wide eyes.

“We work too much, Cat,” Kara says matter-of-factly. “The child has spoken.”

Cat chuckles from her place by the sink. “He’s growing up too fast.” She shakes her head but the smile never leaves her face. That smile widens when she feels warm arms wrap around her waist and pull her close. 

“He is so smart, Cat. You’ve done such an amazing job with him,” she murmurs, taking deep breaths with her nose buried in the older woman’s hair. 

She spins in her arms and drapes her own over Kara’s strong shoulders. “You’ve helped, darling. He’s come out of his shell so much since you’ve been in our lives.” 

Kara smiles widely and darts forward to steal a kiss. “I love you both, very much.”

“Mmmm, we love you too, but do you love me enough to change the bulbs in the light fixture in the den?” Cat asks. “Before your sister and Vas come over tonight.”

“I will change every light bulb in the entire penthouse,” Kara replies cheekily.

“With a ladder,” Cat says quickly, dousing Kara’s happy expression into a pout.

“You just like seeing me carry heavy stuff,” Kara says with a frown.

Cat wiggles her shoulders a bit and grins. “Guilty.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------

The doorbell rings shortly after, while Kara has walked down to the maintenance closet to borrow the tall ladder, grumbling about ‘why be a flying alien when there are ladders’ the entire time. Cat opens it to find pumpkin overflowing with candy shoved in her face. “Happy Halloween, Kit Kat!”

“Look, it’s diabetes in a gourd,” she says dryly, but gives herself away almost immediately when her smile breaks through. “Happy Halloween, Jeffrey,” she says happily, pulling her best friend in for a tight hug. 

“Hey, what about me?” comes a pitiful voice from behind him. 

“Thomas!” Cat exclaims happily, shoving the laughing man in her arms aside quickly. “They actually let you out of that hospital for a night?” she asks as she pulls the blonde man in for a hug.

“Hey, I have seniority now, missy. I finally get to make my own hours,” he says with a smile, pulling back from her arms to look her up and down. “Mmmhmm, Miss Grant, you still are the queen,” he says haughtily, giving her hips a quick squeeze and causing her to slap at his hands. 

“Now, Tom, you know Cat is a kept woman now. She’s all shacked up with her young detective that I’ve heard all about,” he teases, wrapping an arm around her shoulders once again.

“Um…I'm sorry to interrupt, but I just need to…” Kara motions with her hands towards the door. There’s a gigantic ladder under her arm causing the defined muscles in her arms to flex and the two men’s jaws drop open at the display.

“Of course, sweetie, sorry.” Jeff steps to the side, taking Cat with him and pulling Tom with him with one hand. 

Thomas is the first to recover. “Is she with maintenance because I’ve been wanting to move?” he says, still ogling as Kara sets the ladder down carefully along the wall. She’s still in her tank top, but has thrown on a pair of loose sweat pants over her boxers for the trip down the hall. Cat slaps him hard on the arm.

“Kara, come meet Jeffrey and Thomas,” she calls and Kara immediately trots back over, wiping her hands on her pants just in case. 

“Oh! I’m so sorry. I had to wait on Charlie to unlock the maintenance closet. I was going to try and be more presentable by the time you made it,” Kara smiles shyly as she comes closer. Cat leaves Jeffrey behind to wrap an arm around Kara’s waist and pull her close.

“Oh, darling, you are perfectly fine the way you are,” Thomas says dramatically, unable to tear his eyes away from Kara’s flat stomach. Jeffrey punches him in the arm.

“Will you stop? I’m giving you the Kinsey scale test again when we get home,” he says quickly.

Thomas stares at him, shocked, vaguely pointing in Kara’s direction. “Are you kidding me? Cat just landed the lesbian of the century. She’s more butch than you are, Jeff!”

“You are sleeping on the couch,” Jeffrey says with arms crossed, toe tapping on the hardwood floor. Cat just looks on extremely pleased while Kara blushes to the tips of her ears.

“Dad!” they all hear from the hallway as Carter runs over and throws his arms around Jeffrey. 

“There’s my boy! Oh, my god, it’s only been three weeks, Carter. Cat, are you giving him steroids?” Jeffrey asks playfully, running his fingers through Carter’s hair and pulling him back in for another hug. Carter pulls away to wrap Thomas in a hug as well and the blonde squeezes tight.

“Ugh, you’re already stronger than your dad, Carter,” he smiles. Carter just grins, leaving one arm wrapped around his shoulder as he shifts his bag higher on the other. 

“You met Kara?” Carter asks excitedly. “She’s a detective with NCPD,” he says proudly.

“Oh, god. It gets better,” Thomas hisses. 

“Will you stop?” Jeffrey hisses back. “Kara,” he says turning to her where she’s wrapped in Cat’s arms, “I apologize if he’s embarrassed you. I don’t take him out in public much.”

She chuckles, but still blushes fiercely. “I’m just glad I finally got to meet you both. Carter has told me so much about you.”

“Just as he has about you. Ok. We don’t mean to rush off, but Thomas has a very detailed and time oriented plan for this Halloween weekend so we need to be going.” He steps forward and holds out his arms, into which Cat steps gladly, hugging him hard and giving him a firm kiss on the cheek. He does the same to Kara which she accepts gladly, seeing Carter smile wildly over his shoulder. “Now, we need to make dinner plans soon. I want to get to know you better, Kara. A woman able to put up with Kit Kat is a woman I want in my life,” he ends playfully, dodging the hand of the woman in question. Thomas leans in for the same and they are leaning out the door. 

“Bye, mom,” Carter says quickly, leaning in to hug her tightly. He squeezes Kara just as hard. “Bye, Kara, love you both,” he says with a smile and a wave as the trio takes off down the hall.

Cat sighs, still looking down the hallway as the elevator doors close. 

“Kit Kat, really?” she hears from behind her in a level of smugness she is not ready to deal with. 

“Don’t.”

\---------------------------------------------------------

Kara is sitting on the couch later that night, happily eating from a take-out container full of lo-mein when she hears her sister grumbling from the cupboard underneath the entertainment center. “Where the hell is all the monopoly money?”

Kara can only snicker in response as she sees her girlfriend’s eyes cut over from the dining room. Cat is currently holding court at the dining room table, where she and Vasquez have been in a poker battle for the last half-hour. “She burned it all in the fire-pit when she realized she would never beat me,” Kara says smugly. “Imagine that, the Queen of all Media, built her empire from the ground up, but demolished on Pennsylvania Avenue…” Kara laughs, knowing it only gets Cat more riled up the more she’s teased. And boy, does she love it when she’s riled up.

“Keep it up, Danvers,” Cat says distractedly. “And I’ll demolish _you _later when I’m done with Susan here,” she says with a smirk.__

__Vasquez huffs from her spot across the table. She’s clutching at her cards almost as hard as she’s clutching the bourbon in her other hand. It costs more than her weekly grocery bill after all. “I prefer Vasquez or Vas or ‘hey you’…” she trails off._ _

__Cat straightens in her chair and takes another long pull from her drink. “Oh, I know that, Susan.”_ _

__Vas glares. Then glares towards the living room where she knows that one of the two women sitting there is the one that gave away her given name. Not surprisingly, she doesn’t see a soul, but hears muffled giggling. She turns back to the demon blonde that has taken the majority of her and everybody else’s chips before the two wusses folded for the night._ _

__Cat is unshakeable at poker._ _

__“Ok, Grant,” she begins, taking a break to take another large sip of that glorious bourbon. “Last hand. What’s your bet?”_ _

__Cat smiles that evil smile that makes tingles go up Vas’s spine. “Oh no, Susan. You’re the one under the gun tonight. You had to deal, so your bet,” she says smugly, taking a quick glance to the couch where Kara has resumed her spot. Blue eyes are staring her down intensely, only making her impending victory more sweet. As much as Kara may tease, she loves Cat’s competitive streak and seeing her win at cards tonight, well…it’s going to be a win in many ways._ _

__“All in,” Vasquez says defiantly, pushing forward her impressive pile of chips._ _

__Cat simply cocks an eyebrow and reaches forward a hand to push forward a slightly larger pile. “I want the hat, too,” she says._ _

__Vas gasps. “Not my hat!”_ _

__Alex’s head pops up from behind the couch opposite Kara. “Oh, please take the hat, Cat,” she hisses. Kara can only laugh._ _

__“I want the obnoxious see-through green visor in the bet so that we may never be subjected to it again when I win,” Cat says sternly. “Otherwise, you fold.”_ _

__“I will not fold!” Vas proclaims in what Alex will later call her ‘drunken proclamation’. “The hat,” she says with a pout as she pulls it lovingly from her head and tosses it on the pile._ _

__“Show me what you’ve got, Detective,” Cat says, taking another glance towards the couch where Kara is smiling fully at her now. Their eyes meet and Cat is ready for the competition to come to an end._ _

__“Full house, Grant. Read ‘em and weep,” Vas exclaims proudly, laying her cards out on the table and darting forward to grab her hat back. It’s back on her head before Cat can even look up._ _

__“Awwww.” Vas hears from across the table and her victory smile fades slowly. “That’s so cute,” Cat says as she lays her cards out one at a time. “Straight flush, Detective.” She leans forward, pulls the chips towards her with cupped hands. “Hand it over, Susan,” she says with a smirk._ _

__Vasquez whimpers, pulls the cheap green plastic from her head and drops it in the middle of the table. She lifts the remainder of the dark liquid in her glass and downs it in one shot as though she’s saying goodbye to a long-lost friend._ _

__Meanwhile, Alex is lifting her hands in celebration behind the couch. She gets to her feet quickly to go and sympathize with her partner. “C’mon sweetie, let’s turn in. I don’t want the mean cat-lady to take any of your other prized possessions,” Alex says with a wink and a mouthed ‘thank-you’ towards Cat over Vas’s shoulder._ _

__“She…she took my hat, baby. I’ve had that hat since college. I…I don’t think I can play without it,” Vas pouts drunkenly, slurring her words just a tiny bit as Alex leads her down the hall to ‘their’ extra bedroom. “She’s evil.”_ _

__There have been a few game-nights since Kara moved in._ _

__“I know, honey. She’s so evil. We may have to go shopping,” Alex placates her with a smile as they both tuck into the bedroom._ _

__Meanwhile in the dining room, Cat is twirling the green visor on one finger as Kara rounds on her with an evil smile. “Alex owes you big-time,” Kara says softly, stepping close enough to slip her hands around her lover’s slim hips._ _

__“I think I’ve done all of us a favor,” Cat replies, lifting the offending hat with a finger._ _

__Kara takes the prize and tosses it away, tucks her head in the crook of Cat’s neck and breathes in deep. “Thank you for being so good with them,” she says softly and Cat feels the emotion behind her words. She squeezes Kara back hard, then pulls her back to where she can see her eyes._ _

__“Kara, your family is my family,” Cat says softly. “Just as Carter’s family, Jeffrey and Thomas, are yours…I hope.”_ _

__Kara’s eyes snap up to her face at that. “Of course they are,” she breathes out. “Of course, Cat. Thank you.” She kisses her softly. “I want all of us to be a family,” she says. “No matter how tacky,” she laughs._ _

__“We are definitely that, Kara,” Cat laughs, pulling back a bit to see her smiling face. “Wait until you see Thomas’s idea of ‘Elf on the Shelf’. It’s scarring, really.”_ _

__Kara laughs again, lifts Cat in her arms and starts towards their bedroom._ _

__Their room. In their home._ _

__God, she loves that’s she’s found her place._ _

**Author's Note:**

> txnmcky on tumblr


End file.
